Mekubari Hitomi
Mekubari Hitomi '(瞳目配り, ''Hitomi Mekubari) is the current captain of the Seventh Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Mekubari is a tall and slender built man with light blue hair, light colored eyes, and pale skin. Mekubari dresses in the traditional uniform for Gotei 13 captains, the only difference being that he wears a badge with the symbol of the Seventh Division on the chest area of his kosode. Personality Mekubari is known to be a very serious individual and has a reputation for being a guy that doesn't take jokes too wel. Mekubari believes that control is important when running a division of the Gotei 13 and often states that he will not tolerate any goofy behavior within his squad. Mekubari also despises cowardly behavior and believes that courage is the most important thing for a Shinigami. He is often stern and mostly appears to be unaffected by sob stories. Mekubari cherishes his duty as a captain over anything even the lives of the Shinigami within his division, this has often caused him to bump heads with Yasuraka Kumoyuki. Despite there differences, Mekubari and Yasuraka are the best of friends. Mekubari is also known as one of the Gotei 13's most observant and watchful Shinigami. He enjoys taking details of all his surroundings and the whole scenery of an area he is in. History Plot Powers and Abilities '''Great Spiritual Power: Being the captain of the Seventh Division, Mekubari maintains a large amount of spiritual power. Shunpo Expert: 'Being a captain Mekubari maintains a remarkable usage of Shunpo skills. He is considerably quick on his feet and is known to be able to keep up with those who are faster. 'Kidō Practioneer: 'He is far from being a specialist in the arts of Kidō but is able to use simpler spells to his advantage. 'Hakuda Combatant: Mekubari is far from being a grandmaster hand-to-hand combatant but is able to fight considerably well. He is able to deflect physical blows from other combatants on his level or below with the usage of his hands. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Mekubari is masterful at wielding a sword in combat. He is able to deliever well placed attacks with his blade utilizing both his skills in Shunpo along with his enhanced vision and perception. Enchaned Vision & Perception: Mekubari is known to have the best eye sight and perception of anyone in the Gotei 13, he is able to see further than average and is able to take complete notice of his surroundings with ease. Zanpakutō Tantei '(探偵, ''Detective) When sealed, Tantei looks like a normal katana with a black and silver striped hilt and a black sheath. The Zanpakutō is average in size compared to others and it is carried on Mekubari's right hip. Tantei is a melee-type Zanpakutō. *Shikai: The release command is "'''Be the apple of my eye, Tantei", Mekubari then raises the Zanpakutō over his head. In it's released form, Tantei takes the form of a black rapier and doubles in size, almost rivaling Mekubari in height. While in it's Shikai form, Tantei is normally used for thrusting attacks. Shikai Special Ability: 'Tantei is normally used for melee combat yet it possesses one known special ability. *'Kenshutsu (検出, Detector) When the blade of Tantei makes contact with an opponent, the blade leaves behind traces of it's spiritual energy on the opponent (or within the opponent if the blade cuts into them). Mekubari can then use the spiritual energy inserted into the opponent to track their location for a total of five minutes before the energy dissolves. *'Bankai': Ajitsuke Tantei (味付け探偵, Seasoned Detective) is a much larger version of Tantei's Shikai. A difference will be the increase in size of the Zanpakutō's blade which now towers over that of Mekubari. The color of the Zanpakutō also shifts from a dark black to a smoke grey color. In order to activate his Bankai, Mekubari must first hold his rapier sideways. An aura will then appear around the rapier and it will become it's transformation into Bankai. Bankai Special Ability: 'Tantei's Bankai increases Mekubari's sense of smell, touch, hearing, and sight so he can better detect and understand what all is around him during combat. There is also a special technique which is usable along with Tantei's Bankai. *'Jū Setsudan (重切断, Double Cut): By condensing the spiritual energy within Tantei's blade, Mekubari can generate an aura around the blade of Tantei. Whenever the aura makes contract with an enemy it will cut into the enemy as if it were a blade itself. This is then followed up with an attack from the actual blade of the Zanpakutō. Quotes Trivia Category:Steven-Kun Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:7th Division